Lilly of London
by Ayame Chiyoko
Summary: For seven-teen year old Lillian Marcus life just couldn't be at it lowest, but that will all change when she has a chance encounter with a wild haired trench coat wearing man who calls himself the doctor. The only question is what will her older sister think of this?


**Chapter 1**

It was the year 2010 it had been a dreary day in London and it just seemed to get even drearier for seventeen year old Lillian Marcus as she sat outside the dance studio she attended waiting for her sister to pick her up. She sat with her arms crossed in front of her stomach and her bag slung over her shoulder as she fought the urge to release her long curly strawberry blonde locks from the tight bun on top of her head. Her deep green eyes scanned the streets for her sisters car and finally spotted it pulling up to the curbside. She ran towards it opening the passenger door and getting in to see her older sister Catherine Marcus with the same green eyes and dark medium length hair wearing a business suit and flats. "What took so long?" Lillian asked her sister who let out a loud sigh.

"Sorry interview went longer than expected."

"Oh, did it go well?"

"I guess, this time was a lot better than last time."

"No greasy old man to try to feel you up?"

Catherine started the car and began to drive away "I thought we agreed never to mention that again?"

Lillian giggled at that and finally allowed her hair to fall to the bottom of her back and broke it into two parts and turned them in to two loose braids. "How was class today?" Catherine asked.

"Stupid."

"You didn't get that free-dance spot for the competition did you?"

"No, Miss Jackson said I should just stay in the group portion and try to look pretty."

"What, but you've been there longer than half of those girls."

"Yeah but they also come from rich families meaning they can bribe the teacher till they get what they want."

"True." There was silence and Catherine soon broke it "So what now?"

"Can I just up and quit?"

"That ones up to you but no matter what you do I promise to support you."

"Do you think Mum would be upset?"

"What, no, if anything she would be proud that you stood up for yourself."

She pulled up in front of their house and parked. "Look, I know it's hard doing this with out Mum and Dad, but you've just gotta stay strong."

Lillian sighed looking down "Sometimes I wish I could just run away and not have to worry about these things anymore."

"Let me guess, you want a knight in shining armor to go along with that?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

Catherine laughed and they both proceeded to exit the car and enter their home. Lillian headed straight for the stairs going to her room. When she reached the room she looked about for her sound canceling headphones, she found them in the mahogany nightstand next to her queen size bed with a rumpled up floral patterned quilt on top. She plugged her headphones into her MP3 player and clipped it to the front of her hoodie as she pressed play on the song feeling the music move through her, she moved her feet to the soft melody her arms doing the same in soft fluid motions. The song was very sentimental to her she just liked that she could dance like this to it. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Catherine standing there with a smile on her face, Lillian took her headphones from her ears with a questioning look.

"Supper will be ready in 30 minutes so shower and start the school work Eddy assigned you."

"Alright, what's for supper?"

"Breakfast."

"Yum!"

~...~

After supper Lilly went to her room to finish her school work, when done she got out her headphones and MP3 player and went to sit on the window seat. She sat there and watched the stars, looking at the beauty of the way they sparkled. "I wish that the stars could whisk me away from here."

Suddenly a shadow of movement passed on the street and Lilly looked only to find a tall dark shadow run quickly into an ally way. She opened the French window and leaned slightly out, she could no longer see the figure. Lilly was about to go back in and close the window when suddenly a man in a trench coat with wild hair came out the same direction the dark figure had, he seemed to be trying to catch his breath. After a moment he stood and started looking around and his eyes suddenly Lilly and he smiled a bit then waved, Lilly smiled as well then waved back at the man. He looked around some more and Lilly concluded he was looking for the figure, "Hey!" She shouted getting his attention then pointed to the ally. He smiled again and gave her a thumbs up before running into the ally as well. Lilly smiled to herself closing the window, locking it, then going to bed.

**Ayame: Hello everyone and yes I am starting up a new fic. I hope you liked this first chapter and I will be updating my other Fics soon. Well thats all for now and remember I3 Reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter! KYU~! **


End file.
